


Rose: Admire Tentabulge

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Time, Tentabulges, Troll Anatomy, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Written as part of theHomestuck Smut Creation Station'sweekly challenge. This week's challenge was to write a story between 250 and 750 words.-"It's far more normal than I thought it would be." Rose replied, looking at it from a couple of slightly different angles, up and down. "There are all the familiar folds... Well, maybe not anatomically in quite the exact same place, but it looks familiar enough - oh!"





	Rose: Admire Tentabulge

"Well... This is certainly not what I was expecting."

Rose looked at Kanaya's self-proclaimed Weird Alien Junk with a mixture of confusion and idle delight, watching it drip slightly onto the towel she had placed down - embroidered, purple and yellow, for special occasions such as these. The bed softly squeaked with Rose's motions, putting her elbows up onto Kanaya's thighs while her face got closer to her girlfriend's nook. She put her hand close, trimmed, polishless nails gently prying open Kanaya's folds like she was peeling open the pages of a book, eager to peek within its pages. Rose always had a penchant for mentally comparing things to books, ladies' genitalia notwithstanding.

"In what way?" Kanaya asked, shyly covering her face with one hand, peeking through her fingers while she reclined against a veritable throne of pillows and upholstery, one elbow planted backward into it.

"It's far more normal than I thought it would be." Rose replied, looking at it from a couple of slightly different angles, up and down. "There are all the familiar folds... Well, maybe not anatomically in quite the exact same place, but it looks familiar enough - oh!"

Rose almost jumped a little as something that she initially thought was analogous to a clitoris began moving after the slightest poke. And then it began growing.

And growing.

And growing.

"Oh my," Rose said, looking at it with a curious sense of awe and merriment blended together into a single eye-twinkling expression. Forming her index finger and thumb into a loop, she hooked it around the tip of Kanaya's tentabulge, slowly winding down it. Halfway through, it turned into a full, gripping fist. She looked at the way it stretched out Kanaya's folds, pressing them aside, like it was showing curtains to put on its own theatre play. It writhed sedately in her hand, maybe 8 inches long all told if she grabbed the tip and pulled on it, not that she would do so. It was almost amusingly pornographic in its texture, feeling almost exactly like what Rose would expect a tentacle-shaped sex toy to feel like. Especially the thin, semi-translucent, jade green liquid gently leaking out of it from every pore.

"Is it okay...?" Kanaya asked quietly, slowly moving one hand down her face to get a better view of Rose. She watched as Rose's eyes traced the twirling, curling figure of her tentabulge up and down, her mouth hanging slightly ajar, tongue flat against its bottom, in a kind of slack-jawed awe that she had never seen on Rose before. When Rose gave the base a squeeze, Kanaya's breath hitched and hissed out of her teeth as a soft whine.

"Okay? Kanaya, you remember my chumhandle, right?" Rose replied sardonically, smirking, almost rolling her eyes, before beginning to lower her mouth down onto the tip.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
